poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Where's Perry (Full Movie)
|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14|Row 3 title = Written By:|Row 3 info = Sonic876 & LegoKyle14|Row 4 title = Edited By:|Row 4 info = Sonic876|Row 5 title = Starring:|Row 6 title = Logo of this Film:|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney's Animations Studios Sonic876 Productions LegoKyle14's Productions|Row 7 title = Distributor By:|Row 7 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 8 title = Release Date:|Row 8 info = TBA}}'' ''is another of Weeekenders/PAF Crossover Film. It will be made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot At the airport, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry are ready to board their plane to Africa, where they will be staying at a research station that is run by Lawrence's college friend, Ignatius Ukareamü. Betty Jo and Clyde are there to see them off. Perry receives a call from Major Monogram, telling him that Doofenshmirtz is up to something, and that he needs to miss his vacation to deal with it. To get out of the vacation, Perry pretends to be sick. Though it takes a bit of persuasion, the boys relent and sadly leave Perry home with Clyde and Betty Jo. Meanwhile, Candace is waiting at the front of the airport. Stacy calls her, and asks if she's ready to leave. Candace responds no, because Jeremy wanted to say something important to her before she left, but he hadn't arrived yet. A flight attendant next to her with a bullhorn tells her it is time to board the plane. On the plane, Linda and Lawrence discuss their dinner plans at Chez Afrique, Buford forces Baljeet to sit in the middle, and Phineas says how Perry "would have loved sitting on the tarmac for no reason". He then sees Ferb with neck protectors around his neck, saying that Perry would have loved the visual gag. Baljeet complains to Buford that not everything can be solved with muscle. Isabella talks about the African chapter of the Fireside Girls Handbook, which features "Identifying Fauna and Flora", "Finding Water", and to her disgust, "Eating a Grub". Baljeet tries to console her by telling her she does not need every patch. She does not agree. Candace almost gets a call from Jeremy, but due to the plane about to take off, the call was cut off. She then bemoans that she won't be able to use her phone during the eighteen-hour flight. Clyde and Betty Jo tuck Perry into his bed, and leave him so he can sleep. He then disguises the tissue box they left to look like him, then enters his lair. Major Monogram then tells Perry that the text he received from Doofenshmirtz didn't exactly warrant missing his vacation. He thought since the text was written in all caps, it was important, but then realized he accidentally hit caps lock. He tells Perry to check on him anyway. The Flynn-Fletcher's plane lands in Africa. Candace tries to call Jeremy, but figures out she has no international coverage. They then meet Lawrence's college friend, Ignatius, Iggy for short. He then takes them out to the research station. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Doofenshmirtz quickly gives (and foils) his scheme. When he was a child, he was flabby, which led him to create his Fitness Equipment Lock-inator. After making everyone fat, he would run to City Hall and take over. He then tells Perry not to escape and not push the self-destruct button, which Doofenshmirtz does himself. Perry looks at Doof weirdly, with Doof admitting he's a loser. Perry then flies back home. Doofenshmirtz pretends to curse Perry, then reveals that the entire plan was a fake to keep Perry away from his real -inator, the Ultimate-evil-inator. He then tells Norm his plan. He concluded that fighting underlings, such as Perry the Platypus, were a waste of his time. He decided to build the -inator so that he could have the ultimate prize on his side; Major Monogram. Believing that Monogram would then become his sidekick, Doofenshmirtz would have access to the OWCA computer network, thus assuring his domination. He knows that Monogram sunbathes on the roof every afternoon, so he aims the -inator at a satellite, which then bounces to the OWCA building. Monogram is there, examining his uvula with a mirror. He asks Carl, who was grilling, if it seemed unusually large. The beam from the -inator bounces off the mirror, and hits Carl. Doofenshmirtz laughs, but only because his neighbor's cat is tearing her drapes. Since he can't see the results of his -inator, he decides to go to the Base and find out. The Flynn-Fletchers arrive at the research station. After refueling the truck, they take a safari on the Savannah. They reach the "Uncharted Gorge", which is its name in English as well. Iggy states the only way to get down was to have a "highly unconventional vehicle". This gives Phineas the idea of what to do today. They go back to the station, where they go and do their own things. Phineas and Ferb plan to build an unconventional vehicle, and Lawrence and Linda get ready for their dinner reservation. Doofenshmirtz arrives at the OWCA, making Monogram very confused. Doofenshmirtz, believing Monogram had been hit, asks him to carry his things inside. When they get inside, they are captured by Carl, who is carressing a skull. Carl announces that he now plans to take over the Tri-State Area for himself. Doofenshmirtz then realizes that Carl was the one who was hit by his -inator. He then wonders whose skull Carl is carressing. Isabella is being taught the Adumu, and she thanks the three demonstrators. They then thank her for teaching them the "Izzy's Got the Frizzies". She decides to return to the research center, and the people wish her luck with the "grub thing". The middle states that eating bugs is bad. The female at the end says she did not remember having to do that when she was a Fireside Girl. Isabella then meets with Phineas and Ferb, as they are planning their "Highly Unconventional Vehicle". They are basing it off of animals, with cheetah muscles, a lion mane, gorilla hands, baboon adrenal glands, rhino horn, a giraffe neck, elephant trunk, and a monkey tail. Carl has imprisoned Monogram and Doofenshmirtz in a cell with a milkshake machine. After explaining his motivation and letting Doofenshmirtz out to help with "his -inators," Carl goes with Doofenshmirtz. Seeing the extra straws in the machine, Monogram gets an idea. Candace searches for a phone to call Jeremy, and she has no luck until she finds an old telephone, which has to be used in high, unobstructed areas. So, she takes it up a tree. As Doofenshmirtz shows an unimpressed Carl his -inators, Monogram calls Perry on the phone, using straws that have been stuck together. He tells Perry to come in, but only just before the straw line collapses. Perry arrives at the OWCA, and comes to the room to rescue Major Monogram. Before he can, however, he is captured by Carl, who says he left the straws on purpose so Monogram could call Perry, and get him out of the way. Carl reveals his plan; to use the OWCA supercomputer to bring the Tri-State Area to its knees. Doofenshmirtz tries to name the plan, but is sent away by Carl. Angry, Doofenshmirtz accidentally hits the release button, freeing Perry. Carl then uses his Evil Flynn-Fletcher Robots to try and defeat Perry. Doofenshmirtz points out that he recognizes the Linda-bot, and remembers he once had a date with her, though he had "no idea she was a robot at the time". Phineas vocalizes fanfare as he readies the vehicle to explore the gorge. The plan is to soar like a condor onto an outcrop, jump onto vines, and land on the bottom with cheetah-like grace. He states that doing it any other way would result in "instant death." Buford says that Phineas' plan is doable. Candace is in the top of a tree, trying to reach Jeremy. She finally gets ahold of him, but the signal is very faint. Carl orders the robots after Perry. After evading them, Perry locks the computer, forbidding Carl to be able to access it. Carl orders Doofenshmirtz to do something to stop Perry, and then Doof remembers his -inators. He then goes around the room, preparing them to fire.Candace finally talks to Jeremy. Through faint and cutting phrases, she hears "Candace... what I think... I thought... we should... break... up." She then loses the signal. She fears that Jeremy is breaking up with her.Phineas tells Buford and Baljeet to man the legs. Baljeet tries to explain to Buford that he will see that brains will come in handy, but Buford pushes him aside, saying that it's a job for brash, unthinking muscle. He accidentally pulls too hard on the lever, causing it to break. This causes the vehicle to plummet into the gorge, with the five friends falling... possibly to their "instant death." As Doofenshmirtz turns on his -inators, Carl tells him not to use them all at once. He does not hear, and they all go off. In the center of their beams, stands Perry. Perry is hit by all of the -inators at once. In a flash, Perry is gone, and no one knows where he is. At the restaurant, Linda and Lawrence find out that they have no reservation. They gasp in horror. The episode continues from the last episode at Chez Afrique, the mountain top restaurant where Linda and Lawrence are sitting on a couch, having known they waited 30 years for their reservation to be fulfilled. The maître d' walks over and tells them that their reservation was made in the name "Fletcher-Flynn" by mistake. Relieved, they follow him in. At O.W.C.A. headquarters, the evil Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry with all of his -inators at once, preventing him from being able to use Agent P's pawprint to unlock the computer. Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out how Perry disappeared but admits he is clueless, with Major Monogram still in his jail cell. Carl uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and deduces that it was the Go-Home-inator that zapped the now-missing agent. Carl takes an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots, scanning each with a metal detector. While scanning the evil Lawrence robot, a pineapple gets no response, and Carl rejects it as the plane heads for the Flynn-Fletcher house. As Carl leaves, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Monogram about Carl calling him "Mono-grampa". Monogram tells hims that he was just using him and Doofenshmirtz won't believe it when Monogram points out that he was left behind. Back in Africa, Candace is hanging by the top of a high tree holding an old-fashioned radio telephone, believing that Jeremy has broken up with her. Suddenly, the top bough breaks, and she falls down crashing into branches until she hits the ground. She checks on a monkey she met to see if it was okay, but cries about losing her boyfriend, among other things, and after saying that she's out, peace, she decides to go native and runs away with her new primate pal. At the same time, high on a cliff, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are now holding on to some jungle vines. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are panicking, asking Phineas for help. Phineas sees Perry beneath them and says that they need to get down. Suddenly, the vines begin to break and Phineas swings around, grabbing Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet, but he fails to catch Buford, who begins to fall. Baljeet tosses another vine at Buford, snatching him by the ankle, and they climb down to where Perry and their Highly Unconventional Vehicle were. Meanwhile, in Danville, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher Robots break into the Flynn-Fletcher house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. As the robots start scanning the house for Perry, the Candace robot walks into her doppelgänger's room and looks at a picture of Jeremy. The answering machine on the phone delivers a message from Jeremy and he is about to say what he was trying to tell Candace before. Carl becomes frustrated upon realizing Perry is not there. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet starts to wonder how Perry can be in Africa, but Phineas tells them that he saw him and decides to find Perry, and everyone else follows him. Perry sees them while hiding in the bushes but gets a message on his watch from Carl, who notices some rare flowers in the bush near Perry. As soon as Perry realizes it will give away his location, he rips off the watch. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane, and they take off for the African location, and Carl gloats that once he gets the paw-print of Perry, he can take over the O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area, before finally getting extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A., Doofenshmirtz is saddened that Carl used and abandoned him. Major Monogram snaps him out of it, and tells him they have to stop Carl and save Agent P. Doofenshmirtz tells him that with Perry out of the way, he can finally take over the Tri-State Area. Major Monogram tells him that Carl will take over it first, and Doofenshmirtz slowly realizes it and screams. He decides to take out the key and free Major Monogram. They take Major Monogram's spare jet and use a GPS tracker to fly to Africa and stop Carl. As for Candace, she's sad with everything left behind, but is happy to live with monkeys, even though it's a little strange. She starts to get used to life with them, and learns to speak monkey language, commenting on the beautiful sunset; one of the monkeys says he's seen better. Back with Phineas and the gang, Phineas is still tracking down Perry's footprints, but Isabella says they should head back. Phineas is upset and does not want to stop looking for Perry, as he's more than just a pet: he is a friend. Baljeet reminds him that they are in Africa but Ferb asks if Phineas has ever been wrong before. Phineas sees Perry's footprints, and starts tracking him down again. Buford believes it's just a duck, though. Perry runs off, but he is stopped by a bunch of wild animals that surround him. Carl finally arrives in Africa and orders his robots to start tracking down Perry. While Monogram and Doofenshmirtz are on their way to stop Carl, Doofenshmirtz starts building a Re-Good-inator by using the parts in the plane. This causes a short malfunction on the plane and Doof asks if there are any lifeboats; Monogram reminds him that they are on a plane. Carl sees the kids and decides to follow them to get to Perry. The Candace robot continues its search for Perry but finds the real Candace acting like a primitive monkey and wearing a jungle outfit. When the robot Candace says "Candace loves Jeremy," Candace runs away. Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are stilling arguing about whether brains or brawn is needed to survive in Africa. Phineas loses Perry's tracks and Isabella sees some grubs, Perry's favorite food, while mentioning that Ferb likes haggis; Isabella wonders how can she get her Grub Eating Patch. Phineas sees Perry's fur and starts heading in that direction, continuing to track him. Monogram tries to maintain control of the plane since Doofenshmirtz is taking important parts to build the Re-Good-inator, and he worries that he might have to crash-land the plane. The kids follow Perry to a river and see him on the other side, but he runs toward a cave. They follow him by crossing the log over the river but Carl orders the robot Lawrence to fire at the log. He blasts the log with a laser, breaking it and causing the kids to fall into the river. Hearing their screams, Perry returns, but Carl appears and tells him that he did it to lure him out; after all, he's evil. Perry sees that Carl made more robot versions of the other characters (Vanessa, Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Clyde, and Irving), as he had free time to make them. Perry then whistles, and the wild animals that surrounded Perry earlier all come out, now wearing fedoras - Perry had recruited them. Carl orders all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a battle. Meanwhile, the kids are still floating in the river and swim towards the rapids. Phineas tells them to get behind him, and they slide toward a branch that catapults them out of the water. They land on a patch of quicksand; Baljeet states that was it was lucky that it cushioned their fall. During the battle, Perry sees Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash-land their plane in the middle of the fight. Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram they survived the crash and one day look back at this moment and laugh, but Monogram tells him that one day he will drive to his house and punch him. Candace saves Perry's lemur recruit in danger and also joins with the animals in the fight. Monogram asks Doofenshmirtz if the Re-Good-inator is ready but Doofenshmirtz tells him that he still needs more parts. Monogram joins the fight and rips some parts off the robots to help Doofenshmirtz finishing building it. Candace keeps fighting the robots until being cornered by the robot Phineas, who is about to blast her. However, the robot Candace jumps in front of the blast to save Candace and destroys the robot Phineas. Candace ask why her robot double saved her, and the robot replies that she didn't have a robot Jeremy. She plays the recorded message from Jeremy, which reveals that Jeremy tried to call her but the signal kept breaking up. He also apologizes for not getting to the airport, as he got caught up with his band making a new song just for her. He had been waiting for her to call and misses her too. Candace realizes that Jeremy didn't break up with her and the robot tells her to call him, giving her a new cellphone before shutting down. Candace thanks her robot and calls Jeremy, explaining that she'd tried calling from a tree to get a signal. Phineas asks Isabella if the Fireside Girls' Manual explains how to get out of quicksand, but Isabella flatly tells him that this is not the case. Buford calls out that he's on a ledge, and asks if he should come down; Baljeet tells him not to, but to throw a vine, quickly clarifying that this means "throw one end of the vine." Phineas tells Buford to pull (again, he has to clarify: "Pull the vine"). As Buford hauls them up, Baljeet's pants fall down due to the quicksand. Baljeet remarks that he has never been pantsed by a continent before; Buford states that he was planning to do that later. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has almost finished the -inator but needs a small piece of tape. He finds one by taking the mustache off the robot Monogram. Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to shoot it at Carl, but the -inator is mounted to the ship and can't turn; its aim is fixed directly at an X-shaped rock. Monogram tell Perry to lure Carl there so they can shoot him with the Re-Good-inator, also admitting he wears a leotard under his uniform. Perry manage to lure Carl up by taunting him with his paw that he wants for the codes. Carl follows him up to the X-shaped rock but Carl sees the -inator aimed at him and backs away. Perry tells Doofenshmirtz to fire anyway but Monogram says Carl is out of range. Doofenshmirtz fires, and Perry uses a picture of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray, which hits Carl. Monogram checks up on Carl, who says that he feels "good." Monogram is happy and orders Carl to clean up the robot parts, then tells him that he is a great help. He promotes Carl to paid intern, and Carl is thrilled, even though it's just a title and Carl is still unpaid. Monogram then congratulates Perry and tells him to join him back on the plane to leave, but he hears Phineas calling for Perry. Monogram decides Perry has earned it, and lets him go. He tells Carl that they should leave immediately, and they use the giant magnet on the plane to pick up all the destroyed parts of the robots, as well as the smashed Highly Unconventional Vehicle. Doofenshmirtz asks if he can get a ride back home with them; Monogram allows this but points out that Doof might end up in prison. Doofenshmirtz thinks he's joking. As the kids climb up the mountain, they see Perry and are happy to have finally found him. They see Candace still wearing her jungle outfit, and Phineas thinks she has embraced Africa. He wonders how they will be able to get back up the gorge, but Candace handles it by making a Tarzan-like call that summons two elephants, one of whom Perry reminds to take off his fedora. The kids and Candace ride the elephants up and start heading back to the campsite. Meanwhile, Carl wonders why Perry ended up in Africa since he was hit by the Go-Home-inator. Monogram tells him that home is where the heart is and that Perry's heart is with his family. They promptly feel a small shock in the plane, and Monogram immediately tells Doofenshmirtz to not touch anything, but he says that he didn't. At the campsite, the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends watch the sunset and find Africa amazing. Phineas asks his parents about what happened at Chez Afrique, but they state it was nothing special. Baljeet tells Buford that it takes brains and brawn to survive in Africa; Buford agrees and takes his s'more. Isabella ask what is in the delicious s'more, and Ignatius tells her that he has added his secret ingredient: grubs. Isabella is happy to be able to eat grubs and thanks Africa. Phineas ask Ignatius if he can have some grubs for Perry; Ignatius points out that he has never studied a platypus before, and finds it interesting that Perry managed to follow them all the way from Africa. Ferb states that ever since George Shaw wrote the description of the platypus, it has been known as a unique creature that is synonymous with the word "impossible." Candace is surprised that they all are satisfied with that answer. Everyone decides to go to bed, leaving Candace flabbergasted that a platypus managed to cross the Atlantic Ocean, ending up in the one spot in the vast continent of Africa where its family was, and no one wants to have a longer discussion. Phineas and Buford tell her to go to sleep and that it all will make sense tomorrow; Candace still laments that no one is with her in this discussion. Trivia * * * Cast Links Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Epic films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films